Let you down
by katieehale
Summary: its not just me im worried for!" i yelled at him. "Jasper i have a family now!" he looked at me begging me to stay and not go but how could i...Im a Brandon.
1. Old times

**jpov **

**Alice skipped into the hall claiming she'd be back later. I didnt ask what she was up to instead i went back to my book. I read for hours and she hadnt returned yet which worried me why hadnt she come home yet. I gave it another hour until i started to panic by then it had been too long. I jumped off the white couch and walked downstairs finding Edward on the phone i muttered to Emmett... "who's he talking to?" **

**emmett mouthed.**** "Aro" i laughed to myself for a second then froze. How strange is it that Alice goes missing and Aro calls us."dude whats wrong with you?" emmett asked "you seemed paranoid"**

** "Have yall heard from Alice?" i asked them everyone shook their head "oh God" then my cell phone rang i walked outside into the woods far enough so Emmett couldnt hear me lose it."Alice where the hell are you!"**

** "you really should calm down." she answered**

**"ME calm down Im going crazy where are you?! i know you arent shopping!"**

** "im taking care of unfinished-uh ill call you back." then she hung up i just stared at the tree infront of me waiting for a call id never get.**


	2. Change

I once asked myself,_ what would you do without Jasper?._I never really left him I watch over him like a protector when harm comes his way i destroy it personally and my family allows it. The Brandon's. They aren't bad people... they aren't human either they are hybrids that i cannot describe. They are a mixture of shape shifters like Jacob minus the smell and witches, that i myself didn't know were real, and Vampires. They have changed me into something like them but somehow something went right or wrong with my change, I'm stronger than them and i have more power... i can create fire with my hands and i can use water and all those other elements just like fire with my hands. I, unlike Jacob can shape-shift into anything and my eyes are constantlychanging from blue to gold to red to purple. I'm not Alice Cullen anymore or Alice Whitlock or Hale. I'm Alice Brandon and the Volturi's favorite guard...my whole family belongs to the guard and the way the talk about this hell is like they are in the Navy or something.  
My cousin is... gentle, soft and warm. like i use to be soft and warm but i learned this isn't a place for that and i don't shop like i use to because i don't have the time I'meither killing a rouge vampire or killing a animal. Its a lot of work but its not hard like i said i have power that people dont i have a heartbeat but Vampires cant hear it i have blood but its... purple. Vampires cant see or smell my witch blood and that is how i live. Im afraid... im alone... im dead. I dont breath much cause i dont feel i should i dont hunt because it makes me weak and thats good. I want to change it but i cant. I want to go back to the girl who once was a dancer and dreamer. I cant though and i dont wish to think about it anymore.

" I alice" i said laughing but not the laugh i used a long time ago a laugh scary but i guess everyone use to it. "Promise to not drink too much tonight!" my family and i have plans to go out... i just hope this feeling is wrong


	3. Happy

Jpov

I walked with my new girlfriend ,who would never leave me like some people, to this club in Ohio its very nice in my opinion and the Cullen's loved it i stayed with them after she left because it just didn't feel right leaving them just because i was single and now that i have someone else in my life its better being around the love but i always feel Rosalie's hate for my new love. Its annoying as hell. i guess though its not my fault seeing as i wasn't the one who left and made up some lame excuse that she was taking care of unfinished business. oh sure and i never even heard from her again and I'm not sad at all about it. no, not at all. i walked in the door following Bella and Edward it was a little quite but i guess that was because all the humans were staring at the- vampires! Oh dammit i looked at Emmett who looked pleased by the size of this coven then he got pale seeing they were Volturi guards that was obvious by the cloaks they wore... but id never seen those guards before. They were paler than Emmett,one was whiter than snow and was very pretty at that she had long black hair and look the most dangerous of them all she would give Jane a run for her money. They were making their way to the back of the room like they were afraid of us... How strange Aro has guards afraid of us. the dangerous one was hissing something i really couldn't make out and two very young looking guys had they're arms around her like they would jump in front of a flame to save her the guys strangely reminded me of _her _as in Alice. they were small liike the girl they were walking out....


End file.
